Ritsu x Ritsuka
by xBroken.Echox
Summary: Okay. I suck at summaries, and I suck at titles. Sue me.   But this will  eventually  be a fanfic of Ritsu and Rituska from loveless...   DON'T HATE ME FOR THE PAIRING! I just think they're good together... Anyways.. please read! Might be rated M later on


Ritsu x Ritsuka

_**Ritsuka's POV:**_

I remember the first time I can recall seeing him. It was December, and snow covered the winter ground. I had been trudging through it, on my way to Soubi's place, and almost there, when I saw him.

He was angelic looking: thin glasses sitting atop his pointed nose, short blonde hair flying freely in the frosty breeze. He seemed to be coming from Soubi's apartment, long legs carrying his thin body quickly to his destination; a small black Volvo. His strut was proud, seemingly like a prince's.

He eyes caught mine, and for some unknown reason I blushed and quickly looked away. I snuggled my face deep into my scarf as I carried on, causing my already hot cheek to heat even more. As he passed me on the sidewalk, I stepped onto an unseen patch of ice and slipped.

But I never hit the ground. This stranger, this beautiful stranger had caught me: his long delicate fingers easily winding completely around my skinny upper arm. He gently lifted me back onto my feet, away from the icy area. When he spoke, I was entranced.

"Careful now," only two words were voiced. Two wonderful, powerful words. All I could do was stand there, smiling like a young child. How embarrassing.

I said a quiet thanks, my tail wagging without my meaning to. The tall man smiled at me, and went on his way. I walked over to the bottom of Soubi's stairway, and paused, listening for the sound.

Ah~ there it was.

The soft humming of a car engine.

I waited until I heard the vehicle move before turning around. As I watched him drive away, a feeling of empty filled my chest. I didn't know what it meant; I had never felt it before. The feeling vanished though when I heard Soubi's voice.

"Ritsuka? What are you doing? Are you okay?" His words were covered in what I assumed to be fake worry. Of course it would be fake, and order from my brother no doubt. I replied anyways.

"Y-Ya, I'm f-fine," stumbling over my words, I climbed the steps to Soubi's door. "I j-just saw s-someone..." The college raised a brow.

"Who? And why are you stuttering?"

"I'm c-cold," I replied, ignoring the first of the questions. I pushed past him in through the doorway and went to sit by the fire. He didn't ask again, instead, coming up from behind and wrapping me in a hug. I tensed, knowing what would come next.

3...

2...

1...

"I love you Ritsuka," his words flew into my ears, filling my mind with multiple unneeded thoughts. I struggled against him.

"D-don't say that! It's not true! Let go!" he ignored me, holding me tighter.

"I love you," he repeated. The short proclamation caused my chest to ache. I knew it wasn't true. It was merely my brother's order, what he told me wasn't real.

"Shut up," was all I could manage. Two words ended our conversation, my day. Just as two words had caused my mind to whirl, still thinking about the man I had seen.

_**Ritsu's POV;**_

That time was the first I had ever seen him.

Yes, I'd heard about him. The younger brother of Seimei Aoyagi, the sacrifice Soubi had proclaimed as his. Poor child, being shuffled around, wanted by none. Loved by none - Loveless. It seemed the name very well suited him.

I was on my home from visiting Soubi, my favorite, best, student. He was clearly not pleased to see me, which of course was understandable. But he had seemed more impatiant than usual, and when I left I saw why.

That child, Ritsuka, had been on his way over, and selfish Soubi hadn't wanted him to see me. The boy had seen me anyways though.

He was all bundled up, protecting himself from the cold with a jacket too big for him, a thick scarf around his small neck, and fluffy earmuffs covering his ears.

I knew who it was right away. He was exactly as I'd imagined: small, dark hair, violet eyes, with fluffy ears atop his head.

'Adorable...' was the first thought in my mind. It seemed the only word to describe him. I smirked to myself as I saw him blush at the sight of me. He buried his face onto the scarf, but the blush spread all across his face, clearly visible. It grew as I walked closer.

Just as I was passing him, the young boy slipped. Without thinking, I grabbed him by his arm, holding him up. Placing him away from the patch of ice, I spoke.

"Careful now," I had said. My words seemed to impact him, as he smiled sheepishly. As he muttered a small thanks, I couldn't help but noticed his long tail wagging slightly. I gave him a genuine smile and walked to my car.

Before starting the engine, I watched him in the mirror. The cat-eared by had stopped by the steps leading up to Soubi's apartment. He seemed to be waiting, so I started my car and slowly drove away.

Glancing once more at the mirror, I saw he had turned around and was watching me. I smiled once again as I saw Soubi come outside and the child whirl around, embarrassed. No doubt he knew Ritsuka had been staring after me.

It felt nice, to be looked at that way. And I couldn't help but chuckle at the knowledge I had. Of who Ritsuka's real fighter was.

After all, this boy didn't belong to Soubi.

Yes, that's right.

A sacrifice really belonged to the fighter, the opposite of what was taught. And that boy, that cute young boy, was not Soubi's. Soubi didn't, couldn't truly love him, for he loved Seimei. He loved me.

Staying near Soubi, with those unfelt feelings, that child was Loveless. And until he was with his real fighter, it would stay that way.

I chuckled again, because I knew who that lucky person was. What people didn't realize was that there weren't only links between fighter and sacrifice. Bonds, names, could be shared between two people who were the same. A sacrifice and a sacrifice for instance.

And that lucky person, whom Ritsuka belonged to, wasn't a fighter.


End file.
